tear this whole house down
by BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: "I'm feeling a little homesick," Maya murmurs. / or: maybe home isn't a place


**"prompt: rilaya + call me home"**

 **disclaimed**

* * *

Maya's sprawled on Riley's bed, tapping her foot against the wall while she waits for her girlfriend to finish packing for their weekend at Shawn's cabin. She might be a little impatient, but to be fair, she's just spent four hours on a train sans Riley, so—maybe a little more than impatient.

She's napping, hypothetically, something she demanded the second she got near enough to Riley at the train station, but she keeps sneaking peeks at Riley through her eyelashes, still too caught up with missing her. It strikes her now that she hasn't gotten a proper kiss, yet, and Danielle, Riley's roommate, is still out.

Just as Maya's pulling herself up, about to rectify this awful situation she's found herself in, two hours in New York and still without a kiss from the girlfriend she hasn't seen in weeks, Riley whips around, panicked.

"Riles?" Maya asks, bolting upright. "What's wrong?"

Riley glances at her for a second, muttering, "My phone's missing," before she goes back to rifling through her bag and undoing all of the meticulous folding she's spent the last half hour doing.

"Call it from mine," Maya says back, nodding to her own phone, perched on the shelf of Riley's desk.

"You're a lifesaver, Maya," her girlfriend grins, scooping up the other phone as Maya reclines again, throwing her arm over her eyes and resigning herself to remaining kiss-less for the foreseeable future.

When it gets eerily still, Maya peeks out from behind her arm. Riley's giving her this moony look, this achingly sweet smile—it's not that Maya doesn't like being on the receiving end of such a look, she just has no idea what she's done to bring it on. "What?" Maya asks, running through an inventory of her phone's contents in her head. Passcode? Technically it's a combo of their anniversary and Maya's mom's favorite number, but Riley's programmed into her TouchID. Her lock screen is them, so is her home—

"You call me home?" Riley asks, nearly a whisper and then Maya's blushing incredibly hard, beet red she's sure, because that is—it's a long story, really, happened sometime during her first week of classes when she missed Riley so much it hurt, when she struggled to sleep without her even breathing beside her.

"I, ah—," she stammers, even when the answer is simple—and Maya's not embarrassed by this in the slightest, not really, because they've both known that they're it for each other, have known for a very long time, so this isn't—it's not—

Maya's saved from her own speeding train of thought by something vibrating against her side. Sitting up, she fishes Riley's phone out from under the covers and holds it up with a sheepish smile. "Found i— _mph_!" Maya starts, cut off mid-sentence by Riley, suddenly very close, suddenly cradling her face and kissing her sweetly, deeply.

"Hi," Riley breathes when she pulls away. "I've gotta do one quick thing and then we can go."

Still a little dizzy from their kiss—a little dizzy from Riley, still, after all these years, if Maya's honest, she nods and gives no resistance when Riley slips the phone out of her hand. After a few moments, she asks, "What's so important that we aren't kissing anymore?"

So maybe she sounds a little petulant. She _has_ been kiss-less for quite some time.

Riley flips her phone to face Maya then, grinning ear to ear and Maya can't deny the warmth that overtakes her, sets her ablaze when she sees her picture and the word _home_ next to it. "We needed to match," Riley says.

Instead of saying something—because Riley's always so much better with words, better at saying just the right thing—Maya plucks the phone out of Riley's hand, leaning around her to drop the pair onto the stack of textbooks that Riley uses as a bedside table. And then, grinning, Maya yanks Riley towards her, toppling her onto the bed, onto Maya.

"I'm feeling a little homesick," Maya murmurs, dropping one hand to Riley's hip, the other coming up to trace the line of her jaw.

She shivers when Riley turns into her touch, pressing a kiss to her palm. Lips ghosting over the soft skin. "You are?" Maya nods; Riley settles into the cradle of Maya's hips, reaching up to hold Maya's hand, pulling it up to rest beside her head. Brushing her thumb across Maya's cheekbone, fingers trailing, her hair creating a curtain between them and the rest of the world, Riley whispers, "Then come home."


End file.
